Face à Face
by Nodoka997
Summary: Ce jour-là, il aurait tant voulu que ça ne se passe pas ainsi... Ce jour-là, il aurait tant aimé la sauver. Petit OS que tout le monde peut lire MÊME CEUX QUI NE JOUENT PAS A CE JEU, toutes les référence sont expliquées sans que ce soit trop compliqué.


Donc c'est un petit OS sur une cinématique de Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, on le trouve sur YouTube en tapant " Cutscene #18 - Xion and Axel Face Off".

Je précise une deuxième fois que TOUT LE MONDE peut le lire, même ceux qui ne connaissent pas. J'ai essayé d'être la plus explicite possible et vous avez juste à lire mes 2-3 infos complémentaires :

- Axel, Xion et Roxas sont des similis, c'est-à-dire des gens comme nous, à la différence près qu'ils n'ont pas de cœur. Ils sont tous les trois amis.

- La Keyblade est une arme que possèdent Roxas et Xion.

- A ce moment de l'histoire, Roxas a quitté l'organisation dans laquelle ils travaillaient tous les trois et dont le but ultime est de leur donner tous un cœur.

- Ils n'ont pas de cœur... Pour moi ça reste à prouver, même s'ils en sont persuadés. Ils ressentent quand même beaucoup d'émotions pour des personnes censées être insensibles.

- Et enfin, Xion se prononce "Shion".

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il voyait Xion courir devant lui. Elle avait l'air perdue, et un peu effrayée, aussi. Il soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas de bol. Résolu, il entra dans le portail. Il était temps d'en finir.

Lorsque le portail se matérialisa devant la jeune fille, elle sursauta. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle était perdue. Pourtant... Pourtant Axel espérait. Pourquoi Axel engagea-t-il cette conversation alors que tout avait été déjà dit ? Il savait pas, bon sang, il savait pas... Comme si ça changerait quelque chose. Mais il commença à parler, avec des intonations agacées. Agacées mais maîtrisées.

- Pourquoi je dois toujours faire le sale boulot ?

Question stupide, puisqu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Et en plus il avait été infoutu de regarder Xion dans les yeux. Il était pathétique.

- Axel...

Il osa enfin la regarder. Et le regretta immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ces yeux-là, pas le droit de le rendre comme ça. Pourtant, il lui répondit, s'avançant presque inconsciemment vers elle :

- Xion ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Encore une question stupide. Si elle se trouvait là, devant lui, avec un tel regard, son choix était sûrement déjà fait.

- J'ai décidé de retourner d'où je viens.

Et voilà. En une seule phrase, elle avait fait s'écrouler tous les espoirs d'Axel. « Retourner d'où je viens »... Elle en avait de bien bonnes ! Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne venait de nulle part.

- Eh bien, pour être honnête, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Il ne mentait pas. Ou disons... Presque pas. C'était effectivement ce qu'il avait pensé, au début, lorsque Roxas lui avait présenté Xion avec son sourire si innocent. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'attacher à la jeune fille. Car maintenant, ça compliquait clairement les choses...

Il pensait s'arrêter à cette phrase, lui dire que c'était bien, qu'il comprenait, puis qu'il finisse ce putain de boulot. Mais ce fut plus fort que lui. Là encore, il ne put fermer sa grande gueule :

- Mais tu sais, ça me fait vraiment chier. Quelque chose là-dedans craint !

Il serra le poing, fronça les sourcil de manière incontrôlée. Craindre ? C'était le cas de le dire, oui. Et à Xion de lui répondre, avec cette insupportable fatalité dans la voix :

- C'est pour le bien de tout le monde.

Ça avait été à son tour de regarder par terre, mais toujours avec ces grands yeux tristes. Et encore une fois, il lui répondit, alors que ça servait à rien, alors que déjà le mal était fait, il répondit quand même, comme un con :

- Mais comment sais-tu cela ? Tout le monde pense avoir raison...

Cela aurait pu passer pour de l'incompréhension, si Axel n'était pas aussi intelligent. C'était toujours lui qui comprenait le plus vite. Mais là, ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire.

Encore cette voix, encore ces yeux qui fixaient obstinément le sol :

- Mais ils ont raison.

Cette fois, il n'eut pas le temps de se maîtriser. Les paroles jaillirent dans un cri, sa main se tendit presque vers la jeune fille, comme s'il pouvait l'atteindre, se pardonner, comme si tout n'était qu'un cauchemard :

- Mais ils vont te détruire !

Il ne se rendit compte de l'inutilité d'énoncer cette évidence que lorsqu'il entendit un bruit caractéristique. Un bruit qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. En face de lui, Xion venait de faire apparaître sa Keyblade :

- S'il te plaît, ne retiens pas tes coups, Axel. Promets-le.

Et cette fois, elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle avait brandit son arme dont il était pourtant peu probable qu'elle s'en serve, elle avait sonné le glas, la fin, la désillusion.

Axel sentit son souffle s'accélérer, ses paumes devenir moites, et hurla sa frustration :

- C'est quoi ton problème ?!

Puis la colère de retomber, les mains qui se crispent convulsivement, presque une prière alors qu'il reprenait d'un ton désespéré :

- Vous deux... vous pensez pouvoir faire tout ce que voulez !

Inutile de préciser l'autre protagoniste. Alors même qu'il avait vu Xion, il avait senti l'ombre de Roxas planer entre eux, Roxas qui était leur lien, et pourtant Roxas qui n'était pas là. Roxas qui les avait abandonnés, Roxas qui avait quitté l'organisation sans même penser aux conséquences de ses actes, Roxas qui était on-ne-savait-où. Puis la colère reprit le dessus. C'était toujours à lui de porter le fardeau le plus lourd ? Très bien. Il l'acceptait :

- Eh bien, j'en ai marre ! Vas t'en, tu peux juste t'enfuir !

Paroles futiles, Xion était là et le resterait. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, même dans un tel état de fureur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui montrer un dernier espoir. Il reprit en hurlant :

- Mais je serais toujours là pour te ramener !

Ça y est, c'était fini. Il venait de devenir le bourreau de quelqu'un qu'il avait l'impression de chérir. C'était définitivement trop tard. Alors qu'il faisait apparaître ses propres armes, rougeoyantes du feu qui l'habitait, alors que ses mains se refermaient avec habileté dessus, il faillit renoncer.

À cet instant précis, il fut vraiment heureux d'être dépourvu de cœur. Il fut tout simplement heureux de n'être qu'une créature inférieure, de n'être qu'un simili.

Car nul doute que s'il en avait possédé à ce moment-là, le dernier regard de Xion l'aurait transpercé.


End file.
